


The Mission Comes First

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [126]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, POV Cora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: allirica asked: "Cora/Lydia & "I'm not here to make friends?" :)"When Lydia's good at something, she excels, and that can be dangerous.





	The Mission Comes First

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

‘Babe, can you help me with the vegetables?’  Cora asks, her voice sweet and smooth and burning like molten sugar.

Lydia looks at her with raised eyebrows. ‘Sure,  _babe_.’ She says goodbye to the guys she was talking to and follows Cora back to their own cooking island.

‘I’m not here to make friends,’ Cora reminds her, shoving an eggplant in Lydia’s hands. ‘And neither are you.’

‘Then why are we here?’

‘To make sure you don’t give me food poisoning. Again.’

Lydia rolls her eyes. She starts cutting the eggplant and Cora quickly changes Lydia’s grip on the vegetable before she cuts off a finger.

‘That was one time. And you only had a stomach ache for half an hour. Can werewolves even get food poisoning?’ Lydia asks. 

‘You’re very good at everything you do, and since that now includes giving me food poisoning, I’m sure you would’ve succeeded one day,’ Cora says. She measures the pasta and throws it in the pot of boiling water. When she looks back up Lydia is grinning at her.

‘You’re such a sweet-talker,’ she says, and plants a quick kiss on Cora’s cheek.

‘Careful!’ Cora says, grabbing Lydia’s wrist so she doesn’t accidentally stab either of them. ‘Now let’s make handling kitchen knives something you’re good at.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
